pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Feastivus Spruce
'''Feastivus Spruce '''is a supporting Plant in the game Plants vs. Zombies: Suburbia Defenders. It is unlocked after completing the Feastivus Seasonal Quest. Every 10 seconds, Feastivus Spruce will give a present to a random Plant in a 3x3 area around it, with different presents having different effects. Feastivus Spruce always tries to give presents in a pattern of red, then green, then blue, unless they are no eligible Plants. *Blue Presents can be given to attacking Plants, and decrease the reload time of the next 7 attacks by 20%. *Red Presents also can be given to attacking Plants, causing their next 3 attacks to do 50% more damage. *Green Presents can be given to defensive Plants and heal them by 15%, or give them +10% max health if their health is full. When Feastivus Spruce is destroyed, its star will drop onto the ground and explode in a burst of light, stunning Zombies in a 3x3 area for 5 seconds. Origin: Feastivus Spruce is based on a Christmas tree, a tree decorated with ornaments and lights to celebrate the holiday of Christmas. It's name is based on a combination of Feastivus, the fictional, Christmas-like celebration in the Plants vs. Zombies franchise, and a spruce tree, an evergreen tree similar to the trees typically used as a Christmas tree. Plant Food Plant Food 1: When option 1 is chosen and Feastivus Spruce uses a Plant Food, Feastivus Spruce will give a special present to all Plants in a 3x3 area, which gives double the normal boost to those Plants. This is useful if you need a quick burst of power, but is fairly weak otherwise. Plant Food 2: When option 2 is chosen and Feastivus Spruce uses a Plant Food, Feastivus Spruce will launch its star into the air, coming down a few seconds later to stun all Zombies on-screen for 5 seconds. This is a very good supportive Plant Food and is useful as a last-resort measure or to clear out tough Zombies, but should not be relied on in tough situations. Genetic Levels Almanac Entry Gives boosting presents to nearby Plants and creates a flash of light when destroyed.|description = Loves Feastivus so much, he decided to spread the joy all year.|position = 10|icon = Feastivus Spruce Tile|type = png}} Strategies Feastivus Spruce, although expensive, is a very strong Plant if used correctly. When using Feastivus Spruce, remember that its presents can only boost Defensive or Offensive Plants, and use this to concentrate the buffs on your stronger Plants. A good idea is to plant this near the back of your defense and surround it with Sunflowers, as sunflowers cannot be buffed by it and will allow you to concentrate the boosts on other attackers. Otherwise, place it in front of your defense to heal your Defensive Plants, and surround it with strong Plants to make use of the boost. Trivia *Its sprite uses assets from Poison Oak, Sap-fling, Starfruit, Electric Blueberry's costume, and the Mystery Present. *The star on top of its head is just a faceless Starfruit Gallery Feastivus Spruce.png|Feastivus Spruce on a transparent background Feastivus Spruce Tile.png|Feastivus Spruce on the lawn Feastivus Spruce Packet.png|Feastivus Spruce's Seed Packet Present Sprites.png|The sprites of Feastivus Spruce's presents Category:Trees Category:Feastivus Category:Buffers Category:Stunning Plants Category:Green Plants